Rite of Passage
by harrypanther
Summary: Modern/Supernatural AU. Every Halloween, the Seniors of Berk High spend a night in the Cove. This Halloween, they are going to get more than they expected. One Shot. Hiccstrid.


**RITE OF PASSAGE**

 **Modern/Supernatural AU. Every Halloween, the Seniors of Berk High spend a night in the Cove. This Halloween, they are going to get more than they expected.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. Rights remain with Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

\- o O o -

It was a Rite of Passage that the Seniors of Berk High School had gone on for generations-but one that Hiccup Haddock had really hoped had died before it was his turn.

 _No such luck,_ he thought grimly as he twirled his pen in his hand and stared down at his homework. Of course, it probably wasn't even worth doing the work but he was a bright and determined young man, driven by a fierce work ethic and a determination never to fail to complete a task. So his bright emerald eyes scanned the question, his quick brain synthesised the answer and he began to write.

He was a tall, lean shape, his auburn hair hanging messily around a sharp-jawed face, the pale skin lightly freckled. Clothed in a long sleeved green tee-shirt, brown hoodie and black jeans with black Converse, he looked like most other students though his unusual colours drew the eye. He chewed his lip and turned the page, writing swiftly, concentrating so hard that he didn't notice a beautiful girl sit opposite him, her face lit by a soft smile. Her shining golden hair was braided over her left shoulder and her sea blue eyes twinkled as she saw his look of fierce concentration. He glanced up and started, dropping his pen and then smiling.

"Wow-you were really lost in…" She craned her neck to check the subject. "…Nematodes and Annelids. Bleurgh!"

"Worms. Love 'em," Hiccup sassed. "Afternoon, Milady! How was basketball?" She smirked.

"You know me-killing moves, scoring goals and winning games," she reminded him smugly.

"I'll bet the other team didn't stand a chance," he said, sitting back and grinning at her. Astrid Hofferson was his best friend, a competitive and determined young woman who knew exactly what she wanted and was adamant that she would achieve her goals. Athletic as well as intelligent, she was set upon a career as a Phys Ed teacher but she wanted to do a degree in Sports Psychology first and her programme was precisely tailored to that end.

"Nope," she smiled. "How are you?"

Hiccup honestly couldn't believe that she had been his friend since the first day of school. They had been next to each other in the register and so sat beside each other on the first day. He had been a small kid with crazy auburn hair, a bit shy and wary of the self-confident blonde who had taken charge of him, helping him with his coat and stopping Simon Jorgensen from bullying young Hiccup and stealing his colouring crayons. When she had found out he was Hiccup's cousin no less, she had pushed him over. Crying, Simon had run for the teacher and Astrid would have gotten into trouble-except Hiccup had stepped up and taken the blame. A stern ticking-off and a report to his father had been penalties he had willingly paid for his friend and from that day on, the pair had looked out for one another. From helping Astrid with her Math to helping Hiccup regain his confidence and his mobility after he lost the lower part of his left leg in that awful car accident when he was fifteen, the pair were inseparable.

"Um, hoping for a severe snowstorm and a mandatory 'stay indoors' notice, to be honest," he told her as she chuckled.

"It will be fun!" she teased him as he closed his book with a snap.

"Yeah-staying out all night in freezing temperatures, spending a lot of time with Snot and the twins…who wouldn't be looking forward to that…?" he sassed.

"Well, Heather, Eret and Dagur will be there as well-and Fishlegs!" she encouraged him. "I mean, he's looking forward to the sleep out even less than you are!"

"Not sure that is even possible," Hiccup commented dryly, glancing at his phone and seeing fourteen texts from Finlay 'Fishlegs' Ingerman, his closest friend after Astrid. Fishlegs because he had weirdly short legs for his husky shape, he was a studious and timid young man with a passion for botany and his bulldog 'Meatlug' and a very kind heart. Simon had grown up to become an arrogant and self-absorbed stocky young man secretly jealous of his smart and generous cousin and who imagined Astrid was in love with him. He was known to the gang of friends as Snotlout for his propensity for getting colds in the long Berkian winter. Astrid glanced over his shoulder.

"Well, he's asking if he can pretend to have Bubonic Plague to get out of the sleep-out and still be fit for the sleep-over this weekend," she read. "How long does Bubonic Plague last?"

"Longer than that and there hasn't been a case in Berk since 1495," Hiccup told her, thumbing in an answer. Astrid chuckled.

"Dengue Fever?" she laughed, reading his reply.

"It was that or Ebola…or maybe Smallpox…" he smirked.

"You, sir, are too sassy for words," she commented.

"I try," he smiled. "As long as you're there to protect me from ghosts and ghouls and supposedly hilarious pranks from the twins…" Astrid leaned over and punched his shoulder gently.

"Ready and willing," she reassured him. "Did I tell you my costume has an axe?"

"Three times-and I can't think of you without one now…" he grinned. "I am going to be the skinniest most unimpressive Viking in the history of Berk…" She rested a hand over his.

"Look-I am absolutely certain there had to be worse specimens than you in the past," she commented.

"And that makes me feel so much worse," he sighed. She winked.

"I'll collect you at seven and we can go together," she promised, rising and gathering her bags. "I need to chat to the coach before I head home." He stared at his pile of homework.

"And I need to get this done and handed in before I go," he sighed. "After all, who knows what tomorrow will bring?"

oOo

Astrid walked up to the Haddock residence at three minutes to seven, head up and proudly wearing her Viking outfit. The friends had decided to honour the tradition not by dressing as witches and ghosts and other Halloween-type characters but by harking back to Berk's proud Viking traditions and wearing clothing appropriate for that age. Her lithe form was sheathed in a light blue sleeveless vest, metal epaulettes, arm-bindings, a brown leather belt decorated with skulls-a touch Astrid liked because it at least nodded to the fact it was Halloween, a studded leather skirt, dark blue leggings and brown knee length boots. She had a sheepskin short jacket with fur-lined hood to keep her warm and a genuine double-headed war-axe that was a family heirloom was slung over her shoulders. Adjusting her leather headband, she rang the bell.

Hiccup answered, eyes widening in shock at the vision facing him. She smiled and twirled.

"Do I pass?" she asked playfully and he tried to look serious, his breath hitching.

"Thor, yes," he said admiringly. "You look stunning. But…" And then he walked forward, his emerald eyes carefully searching her face. "May I…?" She nodded. His hands gently rose and he slightly adjusted her headband, brushing the silky blonde hair aside as he ensured it lay properly. "There," he said, nodding. "Now you look perfect."

"And I didn't before?" she asked wryly and he blushed.

"Um…almost…" he stammered and she laughed.

"While look at you!" she smiled and he shrugged. His tall, lean shape was clothed in a deep red tunic, green leggings and a brown woven leather jerkin with buckles and shoulder pads decorating the garment. Astrid knew Hiccup had made it himself, as he had the metal prosthetic that replaced the top-of-the-range modern prosthetic he usually wore. There was a heavy brown leather boot on his other foot and a belt round his slender waist with a real sword hanging there. "You are almost a perfect Viking except…" And she took a step forward and carefully took a hank of his auburn hair from the back, weaving a couple of small braids.

"Ow!" he protested.

"Baby boo!" she smirked. "Now you look like a proper Hooligan!" He hesitantly explored the tiny braids and grinned.

"Does this mean I'm your Viking?" he asked hopefully and she winked.

"We'll see," she teased him and he pouted.

"If you braid Snotlout's hair, I may have to kill myself," he told her and she grasped his hand.

"Don't," she said softly. "You're my best friend, Hiccup. I can't imagine a world without you!" And then she smiled, sending his heart fluttering in his chest. For a moment, he couldn't actually take a breath and he wondered for the millionth time why he hadn't said anything to Astrid, why he hadn't declared his love to her. Why he hadn't revealed that he had been in love with her since he was ten and that he couldn't imagine a world without her in either. Why he hadn't taken the chance when he should have...

"Wgfksf," was all he could manage. She laughed.

"And the master of sass strikes again!" she teased him, punching his shoulder.

"Ow? And it is so on!" he replied, snapped from his complete meltdown by Astrid being…well, Astrid. He turned and grabbed a small rucksack with food and emergency equipment in and then he whistled. An extremely fluffy small black cat bounced off the chair in the hall and stalked towards him, his truncated bottle tail flicking as his green eyes locked on the young man. A series of demanding meows had Hiccup smiling. "It's okay, bud-there's plenty of water and food and biscuits and bonus tuna snacks and more snacks in the kitchen-and I've left the heating on. You'll be fine!" The cat wound affectionately round his legs and he gently lifted the small creature to nuzzle against his face. Toothless laid a small paw on his cheek.

 _Meow._

Hiccup swallowed and smiled.

"Love you too," he murmured. "And thanks." Then he placed the cat down and with a little flick of the tail, Toothless the cat stalked away.

"Is your Dad in?" Astrid asked but he shook his head.

"He's working this evening," he sighed. "I said goodbye to him earlier." After the death of his mother in the accident that cost him part of his leg, Hiccup and his father had been close-intermittently. It was clear at the moment that they were in one of their slightly difficult periods, probably because Hiccup was standing firm in his desire to pursue a career in Engineering rather than law or politics as his father-Stephen 'Stoick' Haddock, the town's Mayor-would prefer. Astrid didn't doubt that the two loved each other-they were just both stubborn and didn't always communicate terribly well. She rested a hand on his shoulder, because she guessed words had been said once more.

"Come on," she said kindly. "You still got me, Babe." Then he smiled.

"Yes I have," he sighed and closed the door. Astrid had volunteered to drive because of his replacement leg so he strapped himself in and tried to relax. She smirked as she started the engine in her bright blue BMW 235i convertible and gunned the engine. He flinched.

"Relax, Hiccup," she grinned. "Stormfly will take care of us."

"Remind of that when we're on our roof in a ditch!" he replied as she roared away, pulling rapidly right up the narrow mountain road straight towards Raven Point. Hanging on for dear life, Hiccup was starkly reminded that Astrid was the most fiercely competitive person he knew and he realised she wanted to be first to the Cove, the isolated depression high up in the forest of Raven Point that was the place the friends were going to spend the night. Surrounded by trees, isolated from civilisation and illuminated only by the stars, it would be like stepping back a thousand years-and very spooky on the scariest night of the year.

"Relax-we've been up here loads of times," she reminded him, taking a curve rather faster than Hiccup would have. "Remember we used to play up here in summers?"

"Aagh! Yes-how could I forget? We found that the only thing I can beat you at is swimming…" Hiccup managed, his knuckles white as he gripped the dashboard. She snorted.

"Unfair," she complained. "Just because I had a fear of water because Uncle Finn drowned while out game fishing…"

"Hey, Astrid-you are the most amazing, athletic, competitive women I know-let a poor one-legged fishbone have his one solitary victory…" he suggested, breathing hard. She smirked and drifted the next corner, causing him to yelp and close his eyes.

"Don't get too comfortable," she advised him. "This summer, before we go to College, I'm learning to swim and I'll finally beat you!" He opened his eyes to look over at her, his breath hitching-and saw a tree trunk loom at them scarily fast in the main beams.

"Look out!" he begged as she whipped past the trunk and took the last corner before they made the car park placed a hundred yards from the Cove to allow visitors to enjoy the area. As they screeched to a halt, Hiccup wasn't surprised to note that they were the first ones there. Astrid killed the engine and released her safety belt, checking she was perfectly parked in the space closest to the track to the Cove.

"Told you," she said smugly, seeing his face still pale and him breathing heavily. "Hey-it's okay, Babe!" He nodded wordlessly and got out.

"Come on-let's be honest-that's probably the scariest thing that's going to happen to me tonight," he sassed and she folded her arms.

"Is that a challenge, Haddock?" she asked him and he smiled.

 _Now or never._

"Before the others arrive, Astrid, I wanted to ask you something," he said quickly. She paused from grabbing her bag from the car and looked over at him. There was an urgency to his voice that she knew to pay attention to.

"Anything, Babe," she said with a smile. He walked round to take her hands.

"Astrid," he began. "You have been my best friend ever since we first met. You're the first person I text in the morning and the last person at night. You are everything that I am not and are the most amazing person I know. I don't think I would have survived school this long without you and I certainly don't want to lose you. But I wanted to know…just in case you are not completely repelled by the idea…would you…?"

The blast of a horn and the roar of an engine interrupted him and headlamps blinded them as an SUV headed straight at them. Acting on instinct, Hiccup grabbed Astrid and threw her and himself aside as the screech of brakes was followed by the horrible screech and crunch of an impact. Scrambling to her feet, Astrid was running at the driver of the red SUV that had slammed into her car.

"YOU UTTER MUTTONHEAD!" she yelled, wrenching the door open and glaring at the driver. Stocky with black collar-length hair and blue eyes in a regular, not unhandsome face, the driver pushed his helmet back off his eyes.

"Hey, Babe-couldn't resist greeting all this awesome…" Snotlout began unwisely and was punched in the face.

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled. "You could have killed us-and you have wrecked Stormfly!"

"No matter, babe-you can come back with me," he offered, trying the staunch the bleeding from his nose.

"Uh-where?" Ruff asked from the back. The back seat was already crammed with Ruff and her brother Tuff as well as the very husky shape of Fishlegs all sitting shoulder to shoulder. Raquel-or Ruffnut-Thorston was one half of the Twins with her brother Tyler (or Tuffnut). Uncannily similar with long faces, long blonde hair (Ruff's in three fat braids and Tuff's in long scruffy dreads) and lean, lanky shapes, they were dressed identically in brown waistcoats, green tunics and brown leggings with matching helmets, they were both scowling at the driver. Snotlout was shrugging.

"I was blinded by your beauty, babe," he protested. "If you would just go out with me, I…"

"Never!" Astrid snapped.

"Maybe a kiss would cure me…"

"Maybe breaking your jaw would cure you," Astrid suggested, cracking her knuckles.

"Easy, Ast," the front seat passenger suggested. A buff, tall guy, he was dressed in beige trousers and tunic with traditional Tribal decorations in dyed stitching and shells. Eret Eretson had some Inuit blood in his veins and he was wearing an outfit that honoured his heritage, shown up in his thick jet hair pulled back of his broad face in a ponytail, his caramel eyes and the tattoos on his chin. "It's only Snotlout! You know he's a muttonhead!"

"Look at my car!" Astrid growled, gesturing at the mangled side of her vehicle. "What were you thinking?"

"Sorry-we're talking about Snotlout? Snot and thinking are mutually exclusive!" Ruff laughed.

"I think he was reaching for a can of beer," Tuff piped up from the back, trying to untangle himself from his twin..

"Shut up, Tuff," Snotlout growled as Hiccup popped up, having managed to rescue Astrid's and his bags from the wreck.

"Heather and Dagur are coming as well and they maybe able to take us back to town," he said evenly.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Eret greeted him and the twins waved happily. "Are you ready for a scary evening?" The auburn-haired teen glared at him.

"Well, between Astrid's Indycar driving and Snotlout's attempt to turn me into a ghost, I doubt there's much left that could scare me," he snarked. "And to be honest, I don't believe in ghosts and ghouls and all that nonsense anyway." There was an intake of breath.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" the twins yelled in unison, almost deafening Snotlout.

"Shut up!" Snotlout yelled, getting out of the car. "Honestly, why is everyone making such a fuss about…?" And then he glimpsed the carnage and the crumpled front of his vehicle. "HOOKFANG!" he waited. "Hookie! NOOOOOOOOO!" And then he looked at Astrid hopefully. "Babe-would you be willing to say…?" Astrid folded her arms and glared at him.

"What?" she snapped. "You T-bone my stationary _and parked_ car. You weren't even looking where you were going. I can smell that you've already been drinking-don't deny it! And you nearly kill me and Hiccup! There is no way on Midgard that I will help you in any way by saying I was even vaguely to blame! And I will make sure in the morning that my insurance company are after you to get my car fixed!" He paled.

"My Dad will kill me!" he gulped as another brown and gold SUV pulled up more carefully and illuminated the group who had all gotten out of the car. A buff man with cropped carrot red hair and a very scrappy beard leaned out of the window, his green eyes gleaming.

"What is happening here?" he shouted. "Is it an execution? Can I watch?" The three claw tattoos over his left eye moved as he frowned and Snotlout glared at him.

"Shut up, Dagur!" he growled as a slender girl in a grey tunic, metal panelled skirt and shoulder armour clambered out of the car, her raven hair braided over her shoulder like Astrid's. She immediately went over and embraced Astrid.

"You okay?" she asked and the furious blonde managed a watery smile.

"Yeah, just peachy, Heather," she sighed. "I mean, what else could go wrong?" And then she grinned. "But at least you're here now…"

"And we brought an old friend!" Dagur volunteered. Damien 'Dagur' Bazerk was four years older than his sister but as their parents were dead, she had transferred to Berk High at the start of Freshman Year when he came to Berk College to start his degree in animal behaviour and they still lived together in a small house on the other side of town. An unofficial member of the group of friends his sister was in and a handy adult when one was needed, Dagur was as crazy as the twins when he wanted though he was more often the voice of reason, along with Hiccup. Dressed in a metal vest and leather trousers with a belt with several knives hanging from it, he was coming along because he wanted to make sure his sister was safe from the other crazies in their group of friends.

"Hiya!" A blonde girl bounced from the back of Dagur's black SUV. She was shorter than Astrid with wild blonde hair, cheeky blue eyes and a curvier shape. She was wearing a long navy blue tunic and leggings with a belt laden with knives and useful items and a small rucksack over her shoulder.

"CAMI!" Astrid and Hiccup gasped, both grinning. Camilla 'Camicazi' Bogthorpe had been a friend all through Elementary and Middle School but had moved back to her family home on Bog Island at the start of Sophomore Year in High School. She was wild and crazy and as much of a prankster as the twins. She grinned lazily.

"Did you think I'd miss Berk's traditional Halloween sleep out?" she grinned and shone her flash lamp in their faces. "Now it's a party."

"Now we're doomed," Fishlegs grumbled.

"Okay," Hiccup said and looked round the group. He suspected he was the only one who had done any proper research into the tradition and knew this part was the most important. "Calm down, Fish. We are here to enact the Berk Senior Class Rite of Passage-spend Halloween Night in the Cove and not run away or be scared by whatever we find there. We all promise not to deliberately harm another person or do anything that may seriously affect them for the rest of their lives. In the morning, we return home and promise NEVER to tell anyone what happened there. Do we all agree?"

There was a ripple of reluctant murmurs of 'Yes, Hiccup,' before they grabbed their packs-Snotlout's seeming to consist of a large cooler box heavy with food and a huge tent-and struck out along the trail. The stars were brilliant overhead in the inky sky and the forest was extremely dark and silent apart from their whispered conversation. Astrid, Heather and Cami were all catching up at top speed and Snotlout was moaning that his feet hurt. Tuff blinded himself by shining his torch in his eyes and then fell over a bramble.

"I am very much hurt…" he whined and then realised that they had carried on without him. "Hey-wait up!" he protested.

Scrambling down into the Cove was harder at night but they had all been there dozens and dozens of times and knew the route, even in the dark. Hiccup led the way, for he and Astrid had been coming here since they were very small and it was only when he reached the floor of the cove, covered with short grass and moss, littered with boulders that had fallen from the sheer rock walls and containing the Mere-a large and surprisingly deep lake that reflected the stars silently, that he realised just how quiet it was.

For about a minute until Astrid and Snotlout started yelling at one another. Cami was stirring things up and Ruff and Tuff were prodding as well while Eret was joking with Dagur about the amount of 'necessities' the stocky boy had brought. Sighing, Hiccup cast around for branches that had fallen from the couple of trees in the Cove and that had been blown over the edge from the rest of the forest and while the argument continued, he built a fire, drew out the kindling he had brought in his pack and lit the paper. It was only when the flames had taken hold that he turned back-to see Astrid smiling at him. Fishlegs had unrolled a rug for them to sit on and Heather and Dagur unpacked burgers and sausages which he began to put over the fire to cook.

"Thanks, Babe," Astrid murmured, sitting at his side. "Sorry about back there. I mean…you saved my life, didn't you?" He nodded distractedly.

"Yes," he sighed. "I couldn't lose you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks," she said. "Um…what were you trying to say?" He looked up guiltily and nodded.

"I was saying that you are the most amazing person I know," he began and looked into her eyes, taking her hand in his. "You are smart, amazing, brave, kind and I really couldn't imagine my life without you in. And I really want to…"

"Move over, fishbone!" Snotlout said, elbowing Hiccup aside and squeezing in between the auburn-haired teen and the beautiful blonde. "Hey, babe-you missing me?"

"Ugh!" Astrid spat and elbowed him in the middle, her hand still held where Hiccup's had been torn from it. Snotlout wheezed as the air was knocked from his stocky shape. "Are you so incredibly dense that you cannot ever take a hint? I don't like you. I don't want to go out with you. I will NEVER go out with you. And I will never kiss you. Is that clear?"

"When the scares start, I'm sure you'll be diving into these strong arms!" Snotlout told her smugly.

"If she doesn't, can I?" Fishlegs asked, looking nervously up to the sky.

"Fearless!" Astrid spat. "I'm not scared by anything!"

Snotlout pulled out a large airbed and began to blow.

"You've gotta be kidding!" he grumbled.

Heather and Dagur served up the meat, Cami brought buns, Eret cheese and onions while Hiccup provided mustard, mayo and ketchup. Astrid brought chocolate and marshmallows while Fishlegs brought fruit as well as soda. Snotlout grinned, bright red from blowing up his airbed, a second airbed and a red inflatable chair and fished out four packs of beer from his cooler.

"Now it's a party!" he grinned, sitting smugly in the inflatable plastic chair and popping open a can. Hiccup sighed.

"Snotlout-where do you get that?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Dad." The tone was wary.

"And does he know?"

"Maybe…by now…" was the evasive answer.

"Look, Snot-none of us except Dagur are old enough to drink," Hiccup pointed out patiently.

"Vikings would be drinking ale and mead by our age," Snotlout argued.

"True," Fishlegs piped up. "In Viking society, we would be adults and expected to be warriors or married and contributing to the running and prosperity of the village!" Snotlout waggled his eyebrows.

"Hear that, Babe?" he said nudging Astrid, who growled at him. "By now, you'd be my wife!"

"Perhaps not," Heather suggested. "I mean, Hiccup is the Mayor's son-meaning he would be the Chief's Son in Viking times." His green eyes widened and he shook his head urgently, grimacing. He really didn't need reminding… "So he would be able to offer Astrid's family for her hand."

"HA! As if she would ever want to marry that skinny excuse for a Viking…" Snotlout commented disparagingly. Astrid elbowed him automatically.

"Shut up!" she growled, seeing the look in Hiccup's eyes. She rose and walked round Snotlout, settling at the other side of the auburn-haired boy from his cousin. She took his hand. "Don't listen that that total muttonhead. He's so in love with the sound of his own voice he never opens his eyes to look around him. Are you okay?" He nodded and sipped his soda.

"I am when I'm here with you," he admitted. "I just wanted to ask you if you didn't mind me asking you if…"

There was a loud bang and Snotlout's inflatable chair exploded. The boy gave a yell and vanished backwards as the twins burst out laughing with Tuff waving the corkscrew they had used to sabotage the inflatable. Dagur and Eret clinked cans of beer together and joined in the mirth at the stocky boy's discomfort.

"TUFFNUT!"

"Okay-time for ghost stories!" Hiccup shouted above the chaos and both the twins looked up, suddenly focussed and on point. Snotlout tripped over his airbed and landed on his face-fortunately on his airbed-and rolled over.

"Ha-you can't scare me!" Snotlout said smugly, lacing his hands behind his head as Hiccup fed the fire. "I am the bravest Viking of them all!"

"Except, I guess, all those Vikings who heroically sailed across the North Sea and the Atlantic with no compass or satnav or even shelter, who visited unknown lands and conquered and fought…?" Cami suggested.

"We won't be tramping on any Viking Graves here?" Fishlegs asked warily. Ruff opened her mouth with a wicked look in her eye but Hiccup shook his head.

"No because Viking Warriors were buried in flaming ships and cremated," he said levelly. "There are no graves."

"Until Christianity came to the Archipelago," Astrid added. "But Saint Bertha's Church is down in the town…along with the graveyard…"

"So why aren't we down there instead of out here?" Eret asked amiably. He was an excellent football player and a nice guy who Ruff was seriously crushing on.

"Yeah-that would be so much more civilised…" Fishlegs added.

"Well, apart from this being a decades old tradition and Rite of Passage for Berk High Seniors and no one forced you to come, the Graveyard at St Bertha's is opposite the Bifrost Movie Theatre, Sven's Viking Pizza and Lars' Viking Burger Bar. If you can find three square inches of shadow there, you're doing well! I mean…the place is brilliantly lit and you can't never see the stars there thanks to the security lights on the Football pitch behind…" Hiccup replied shortly.

"And we would probably all get mugged as well. It's a really rough area," Heather added.

"That would be scarier than anything going on here," Eret commented.

"And we can't do our ghost stories without the atmospheric shadows…" Tuff grinned, settling back and pulling out his flash lamp, switching it on under his chin. "So let me start to tell you about the ways of the truly disturbed…"

Hiccup sat back, far enough from the fire to keep warm but his back feeling chilled by the night air, now definitely approaching freezing. He could see the first twinkling of frost on the grass and overhead, there were the faintest smudges of purple and green in the sky as the Northern Lights flamed and writhed in the icy clear sky above Berk. It was nearly time. He felt Astrid sit down at his side, glancing over at him and smiling as Tuff and Ruff continued to effectively scare Snotlout and Fishelgs, who were hugging each other and looking very anxious.

"Scratch-scrach scratch…" Tuff said in an eerie voice.

"It's all nonsense," Astrid murmured gently to Hiccup. "And those muttonheads fall for it every time…" Hiccup sighed.

"Creak-creak-creak…" Ruff continued portentously.

"Fish is just a nervous person," he pointed out. "He has a good heart and he did come along even though he hates being scared because it's something he can say he did in years to come…"

"And it's more fun as a group…" Astrid reminded him.

"Which group did you come with?" Hiccup asked her sarcastically. "Because this one has crashed into your car, almost flattened us and inflicted concentrated Snotlout on us…and now the twins are starting their pranks…"

"AGH!" Fishlegs yelped and sprinted past to the other side of the fire as Ruff dripped freezing water from the Mere down his neck. Then a high pitched scream sounded.

"You know-he really does sound like a girl," Hiccup continued, glancing at his trembling cousin. Astrid scowled. "Not that you scream at anything, Astrid. You are a completely fearless Hofferson!"

"And you are a nervous passenger, Haddock!" she smirked. "Now what did you want to ask me?" He took a deep breath and took her hand, staring into the sparkling blue eyes, her cheeks flushed with the cool air and lips slightly parted as she smiled.

"Astrid-you are amazing and brave and…"

"You did that bit," she teased him and he flushed.

"Very serious, Milady," he murmured, leaning close. "I can't imagine a life without you and I was wondering if…no pressure of course because you are my best friend and I really don't want to lose your friendship as well…"

"And you're rambling, Babe," she whispered. He nodded.

"Incredibly nervous," he confessed.

"Hiccup-you know you can say anything to me, right?" she said gently. "We've been through everything. The loss of your Mom and your leg, my illness, that asshole Bryan in Sophomore Year…nothing you could say would upset me…" He swallowed, his emerald eyes filled with hope.

"Astrid-will you…?" he began.

"WHAT THE HELHEIM IS THAT?" Snotlout yelled and Hiccup sagged, his head dropping forward.

"It's a dragon," he mumbled hopelessly.

"Oh my Thor-it's an actual ghost!" Eret said in a shocked voice. A high pitched scream sounded and Snotlout raced back to hide behind the buff Football player. Dagur half-rose to his knees.

"I really wish I'd brought some sort of a weapon," he commented. Heather gaped.

"It really is a dragon-a black one…" she said in a dazed voice.

"S'okay, bud…" Hiccup murmured as Astrid whipped the axe from her back and rose to a crouch, the axe gripped in her hand.

"I'm a professional," she announced. "I know how to use this. So you back off and return to whatever damned Realm you come from…"

"Seriously-that is really _actually_ a ghost…" Ruff said in an awed voice.

"I am so much better than I even realised!" Tuff breathed, staring at his hands in disbelief. "And everyone underestimates me…"

"Actually, the technical term is an apparition," Fishlegs piped up from behind Hiccup and Astrid. Briefly, everyone wondered how he had gotten back so fast-no one had even seen him move!

"Has anyone noticed the Aurora is really wild now?" Tuff asked. Dagur stared up and then looked over at the glowing shape. It was clearly an apparition because he could see the wall of the Cove through the sleek black dragon, the flattened head and brilliant green eyes fixed on the group…or more precisely on…

"Hiccup?" the red-haired man asked. "Why is that ghostly dragon looking at you?"

Slowly, Hiccup looked up and his eyes were despondent.

"Because he's my dragon," he said.

Every single head turned to stare at him and he awkwardly rose to his feet. Slowly, he extended his hand and stared at the dragon, switching to a language none of them had ever heard yet which sounded strangely familiar-for it was old Norse, a few words of which were still used in Berkian today.

 _"_ _It's good to see you, Bud. I've really missed you all these years. But now I wish…I wish I had more time…"_ They stared at him and Astrid lowered her axe, her eyes puzzled and almost betrayed.

"Hiccup? What-what's going on?" she asked and he turned back to her, sorrow in his expressive emerald eyes. He sighed.

 _"_ _Tell them, son!"_ A voice boomed across the Cove and everyone looked as a powerful shape clothed in magnificent Chiefly armour with a massive bearskin cloak and impressive helmet walked forward. The man was huge, close to seven feet in height and powerfully built, a magnificent braided red beard covering the upper part of his chest, his cool grey-green eyes sweeping the scared shapes of the friends.

"Is that…your Dad?" Astrid asked, shocked. The apparition was the image of the man Hiccup called 'Dad'-the man who was the Mayor of Berk-minus the Viking gear, of course.

"Funny story that…" Hiccup mumbled, suddenly sounding embarrassed. "There are about thirty generations between my Dad and his ancestor who you see before him…who is also call 'Stoick the Vast'…but they look exactly the same…"

 _"_ _Hiccup!"_

"And sounds the same as well," he added dryly.

 _"_ _Are you ready? Is it done?"_ the apparition of the Chief boomed and Hiccup stared into his face, pale and defeated.

 _"_ _No,"_ he said. _"I haven't asked her."_

 _"_ _You were given eighteen years, son,"_ Stoick boomed as the black dragon prowled around the group of friends. _"Eighteen years to make the declaration or return…"_

 _"_ _Yeah, but it turns out it's so much more complicated when you are actually friends your whole life,"_ he mumbled.

 _"_ _You knew the rules,"_ the Chief said sternly. _"You fall in love with her and her with you-or it's over and you accept your duty."_

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, her eyes narrowing. "Just what is going on?"

His shoulders slumped.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her hand on the axe.

"And this is where it all goes to Helheim," he sighed. "I am who I have always been, Astrid. I am your friend, the kid you looked after from day one in Elementary School, the guy who helped you with Math and walked you home and who you helped to walk again and who loves you with all his heart…"

She gaped as the others cowered back, lit only by the flickering light of the suddenly subdued fire and the eerie green glow of the Aurora, rippling overhead. But at those words, Snotlout popped up.

"What? Why would you think she would be interested in you?" he sneered. "When she has me?"

There was an otherworldly growl as the black dragon paced around them, looking pointedly at the stocky boy and licked his lips.

"Hiccup-you had better explain what is going on right now or I…" Astrid began angrily and pointed the axe at him. The look of betrayal was suddenly bright in his eyes and he backed up a pace.

"It's okay-I'm not a threat to you…or anyone…" he sighed. "Look-my name is Hiccup Haddock-then and now. Back a thousand years ago, I was the son of Chief Stoick the Vast of Berk, the Pride of Berk, the Dragon Master-though I prefer Dragon Trainer, to be honest. And I lived on Viking Berk with my friends Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and my best human friend and girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson."

There were gasps and Astrid backed away.

"Is this some kind of Halloween joke?" she spat. "Is Fish in on this? Maybe Gobber? I am sure there is some projector hidden here-maybe among the rocks and this is just a clever hoax…"

There was a flicker of the Aurora and the whole Cove was suddenly washed with green light.

"No joke," Hiccup said. "And no trick. There was an accident. A terrible horrific accident. And Astrid was killed. And I was heartbroken. The girl I loved with all my heart was gone in a flash and I knew-I knew that there was never going to be anyone I could love in her place. So I went to our Elder, Gothi, the wisest woman in the Tribe then, before or since. And I told her my plight. She gave me a choice. Astrid could not live again-that would be against the laws of the Norns, who had decreed that she die. But somewhere, in the distant future, there would be a time when my family, my direct descendent and Astrid's spirit would meet once more. When we would have the chance to be together and I could have the chance to become her friend and see…if there was any hope of love once more."

"Go on…" the girl breathed, inclining her head. Hiccup was a horrible liar and she could tell he was telling the naked truth. And if someone had tried this tale on her in the sober light of day, she would have thought them insane-but here in the Cove with the Aurora raging and facing the ghosts of a millennium-dead Viking Chief and a dragon, it sounded much more plausible.

"But there was a limit to Gothi's power," Hiccup said wretchedly. "I had until my eighteenth birthday, until the night when my old world and my new could intersect, here in the Cove where I first met Toothless my dragon-the black dragon who is prowling around you. When Arvindal's Fire burns the sky, the bridge between worlds will open and if I haven't told Astrid that I love her, if she doesn't love me in return, then I must return to the Berk of the past and resume my life there. A life without love, a life without hope, a life knowing every day that she is gone and forever beyond my reach. And now…I am out of time…"

"But how…?" Heather breathed.

"When my counterpart here was born, my spirit infused into his body," Hiccup said quietly. "I had all my memories of who I had been…but not who I was now and nothing about this new world. All I knew was that when I met Astrid, when she became my friend, I was happy. And I have loved her since I was ten…but she was such a good friend, such a wonderful person that I was afraid to say what was in my heart because I was scared that I would lose her as a friend…and I couldn't bear that…"

"So that was what you were trying to ask me…" Astrid realised, her breath hitching.

"Because I was out of time," he admitted, his eyes honest and open. "If I lost you, it wouldn't matter because I would be taken back anyway. And if not…" He sighed. "But our so-called friends did everything to foil me every time I tried to speak with you. To ask the question that would determine my future…" She sighed.

"So what happens now?" she asked and he looked at her one last time and managed a brave smile.

"I go back," he sighed. "I climb back on my bud and we go home. And I live the rest of my days knowing that I lost you all over again…"

Tuff sniffed loudly and started bawling into his sister's shoulder. There was a thud as the axe hit the turf and Astrid walked slowly towards the tall, skinny auburn-haired shape, wrapped in a costume that she now realised Hiccup had made so carefully and lovingly because it was a genuine Viking outfit that he would wear when he returned home. She took his hands.

"You total and utter muttonhead," she told him bluntly. "I know you love me, Hiccup. It's plain as the nose on your face…" He sighed.

"Insulting my nose…really couldn't get any worse," he mumbled. She stared into his downcast eyes.

"Very serious," she told him firmly, using a gentle hand to lift his slightly scruffy chin. "Hiccup-I love you as well. Why do you think I call you 'Babe'? Why do you think that I kiss you?"

"Friendship?" he asked her hopefully. She sighed.

"I love you too," she told him in a mildly exasperated voice. "I thought I would have to ask you to be my boyfriend…"

"Um…I wouldn't have objected…" he told her in a dazed voice.

"But I knew you wanted to do it, Babe…" she reminded him. "I knew what you wanted to say…I was just waiting for the words…and when you saved my life…" There was a warble and suddenly the black dragon was at Hiccup's side. Automatically, he caressed the insubstantial black head, his hand not sinking through the apparition.

" _Son-did you save her life? Tonight?"_ Stoick's voice was thoughtful and another figure had coalesced at his side: an elderly woman who was about half his height with a pronounced hump and a squint, her long grey hair in two braids reading her waist. Hiccup bowed his head.

"Um…yeah? Should that make a difference?" he asked as Gothi squinted at him and nodded, a smile curling her lined lips, her finger pointing up at the sky. The green ripples in the dark sky were now a glorious purple. She appeared the scratch her staff on an unseen floor and Stoick peered down.

 _"_ _It was in the prophesy,"_ he read. _"What prophesy?"_

"There was a prophesy? About me?" Hiccup repeated, eyes wide in shock.

"What? How come he gets a prophesy?" Snotlout yelled, outraged. Stoick glared at him and he cringed back behind Heather. The ghost of the old woman was looking down, moving her staff as she scratched furiously on the unseen floor of her hut.

 _"_ _There was a Prophesy that came after you made the transit,"_ Stoick read. " _That the Prince would save his Lady from the Red Monster. And in saving her, he demonstrated his love for his long-lost soulmate. And he righted the wrong that happened in the past."_

"The accident," Hiccup breathed. Astrid frowned.

"What accident?" she asked curiously.

"It was a training session, where we flew our dragons and practiced to fight off Dragon Hunters and protect Berk from our enemies," he explained. "My cousin Snotlout was showing off and his dragon wasn't responding normally. We found out later he had acquired a Grimora Dragon, a kind of tiny parasitic dragon that causes the host to become feral. But as they struggled, Astrid flew in to try to calm them down. Hookfang flamed at full strength and hit Astrid directly, engulfing her and her dragon, Stormfly, in flames. She suffered lethal burns and died in my arms minutes later."

His voice broke and he lowered his head, tears sliding down his pale cheeks.

"I couldn't do anything!" he whispered. "The woman I loved above everything-gone. It was too quick…I couldn't do anything! She was there, grinning and huffing at that idiot Snot and then there was a scream and she was gone…" His shoulders shook with grief and instinctively, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She gentled his hair and nuzzled into his neck.

"It's okay," she murmured as his arms wrapped around her. He swallowed, wiping his face.

"And it wasn't Hookfang's fault!" he gasped. "But she didn't deserve to die like that…"

"What are you saying about Hookfang?" Snotlout demanded, his head popping up from behind Heather. Astrid's eyes widened.

"Snot-your car is called Hookfang, isn't it?" she demanded and he nodded.

"Of course-an awesome name for an awesome car…" Snotlout commented smugly. Astrid rested her hand on Hiccup's cheek.

"You saved me," she smiled. "From this time's version of Hookfang."

"Righted the wrong," he murmured. "I prevented Hookfang from killing you here…and reversed what had happened."

"My hero," she smiled and stared into his emerald eyes. Gothi scratched once more.

 _"_ _She says the Gods approve,"_ Stoick read and his voice was troubled. _"You saved your love and prevented your sundering once more. You have declared your love and she hers…but I believe it was past the deadline…"_

"NO!" Astrid yelled, grabbing her axe and standing between Hiccup and the shape of the ancient Chief. "No-you can't take him now! Not now he's saved me and reversed what happened. Not now I've _finally_ got him to say the words! You can't take him from me! There should always be a Hiccup and Astrid!"

Hiccup stiffened and stared at her, the words echoing though his thousand year old memory.

 _There should always be a Hiccup and Astrid._

"Astrid-do you really mean that?" he murmured and she turned to him, her eyes earnest.

"Hiccup-you're the best, kindness, smartest, sassiest guy I know," she said urgently. "You're my best friend, the first person I talk to in the morning and the last person at night. We have always been together and we've already planned to go to College together and then afterwards…"

"Um afterwards?" Hiccup asked softly. She pulled close.

"Afterwards, do you think I want to spend my life away from you?" she asked him roughly. "With anyone else but you?" He swallowed.

"I haven't even dared to think about anything…" he admitted.

"Think," she told him firmly and he stared deeply into her eyes. And then a hand rose to cup the back of her head, the other gripping her waist and pulled her close, his mouth pressing urgently onto hers, the kiss desperate and passionate. The axe hit the turf once more as her hands wrapped around his neck and she melted into his body, kissing him back and she almost ran out of air when they both finally, reluctantly pulled back.

"Wow-I should get you thinking more often," she murmured.

"EWWWWW!" Snotlout shouted, making vomiting noises.

"AWWWWW!" Heather and Fishlegs said, sharing a look. The twins and Eret high-fived and Cami did a victory dance.

"About damned time!" she commented.

"My brother…all grown up," Dagur added in a tearful voice. Astrid smiled.

"Any more questions?" she asked him slyly.

"No. Nope. Not at all. Everything is clear. As crystal. Or glass. Definitely," Hiccup said, his grin almost cracking his face.

The Aurora writhed overhead and the whole Cove was washed in green light once more. Gothi waved her staff and she smiled.

 _"_ _I think she says the deadline doesn't matter,"_ Hiccup told his father clearly. Stoick nodded, checking with Gothi, who held her staff smugly and nodded once.

 _"_ _If you make this choice, you can never return," S_ toick told him gravely. _"You will be trapped in this Realm forever…"_ Hiccup nodded, his hand twined with Astrid's.

 _"_ _I had kind of hoped that would be what happened,"_ he said honestly. _"Because coming back would mean I was condemned to spend my life without Astrid, without my soulmate."_ The Chief stepped forward, his eyes sad and the lines clustered around his eyes.

 _"_ _A father wants what is best for his son,"_ he said gravely. " _I love you, Hiccup, and I want to be happy. And I know that it breaks my heart for you to go…but I just saw the joyful son who died the day that Astrid did. That you are here means that you are meant to be here."_

The old woman, Gothi, walked forward and her insubstantial shape looked up into Hiccup's sparkling green eyes. She smiled and raised one gnarled hand, a crooked finger touching to his chest.

A shudder ran through him and his eyes widened.

"NO!" Astrid yelled and tried to pull him back. "No-you can't take him away…"

The Aurora swarmed around Hiccup, the green colour infusing him. His eyes widened in shock-and then he collapsed to the ground. Astrid yelled and grabbed the axe once more, raising it over the shade of Gothi and slashing it harmlessly through the apparition.

"He is unharmed," Stoick said, the switch to modern day language unnerving. "Gothi had to confirm the will of the Gods. And they have rendered their decision." There was a sad look in his eye. "My son will be staying with you-and I beg that you are careful with his heart, lass. Hiccup is a remarkable, amazing young man who loves with all his heart."

"And kisses with it as well," she replied. Stoick the Vast's eyes widened and he finally smiled.

"I think my son may be in safe hands," he commented.

"But won't Hiccup's presence here change to whole of causality and alter history?" Fishlegs asked.

"What he said," Snotlout added. Stoick sighed.

"Gothi explained this to me…six times…" he said gruffly. "The fact that Hiccup is here, the fact that he was born here and made it to the Cove on this specific time and date means this was always going to happen. Nothing from the future can alter the past, because it has already happened to enable the future to exist. And I will remarry and have another child to continue to Haddock line because I have to think about the island…and my son, living in the future."

Hiccup raised his head, his emerald eyes filled with guilt.

"Dad…" he murmured. "I-I'm sorry…" Stoick leaned forward.

"You have to follow your heart, son," he said gently. "You always have. And you have changed Berk, changed us all, for the better. I know you will do…amazing things…where you are now. But never forget your heritage and that I love you. And I always will." Hiccup scrambled up and embraced the shade.

"Dad," he managed as the ghost wrapped a huge hug around him. Stoick kissed him on the head.

 _"_ _Go back to your lass,"_ he said softly. " _I'll always be with you."_ And then he pulled back.

A crunching noise sounded and everyone looked over to see the twins, sitting on the airbed, munching tortilla chips and popcorn.

"This is so much better than what we had planned," Tuff commented as Ruff took another mouthful of chips.

"Awesome effects," she added as Cami leaned over and grabbed a handful.

"And a great show," she added. The Chief frowned, his eyes scanning the still shapes staring at the apparition with open mouths and a variety of shocked and amused expressions.

 _"_ _I see not only yours and Astrid's lives intersected here but all your friends as well,"_ he commented.

"Yeah-lucky me," Hiccup commented, stretching out to grasp Astrid's hand. A warble sounded and the dragon came to sit in front of him. "Bud…I'm sorry…" he said. "I-I have to find my mate, my Astrid. You saw how sad I was without her. And I'll be staying her. So you need to go find yourself a mate as well." He grasped the blunt muzzle and rested his head against it. "I love you, bud. It's time…" There was a sad warble, ears flattened as the dragon pressed hard against him.

"It's okay, Toothless," Hiccup murmured, hugging the dragon one last time and then stepping back. "Look after Dad. Look after Berk. I love you, bud. You're my best friend. My best friend."

The Aurora flared once more, green, purple and red curtains of light filling the sky.

 _"_ _Goodbye, son,"_ Stoick said gravely. _"Live your life. Be happy. And remember I love you!"_ The old woman winked at the auburn-haired teen and bowed her head in respect. The dragon paced over to the Chief as the Aurora whirled around them one final time. But as the light flared, the dragon stared in confusion.

 _Why was Hiccup not coming?_ Toothless knew that his friend had gone to the old woman, had stayed there for months, his body still and in a deep, unwakeable sleep. And he could hear, even here in the Cove and somehow in the hut as well as the light faded and the shape of his friend began to fade, the body's heart was slowing, stopping. He gave a desperate roar. He couldn't leave Hiccup. Life without Hiccup wasn't conceivable. He roared once more and thrashed, then made his decision.

To Hiccup, he saw the dragon thrash and roar-and then he leapt through the fires and when they vanished, the sleek black dragon was standing there, solid and real and very much alive.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup gasped, his eyes lit with delight. He flung himself forward, hugging the dragon and staring into the big green eyes. "Thor-you shouldn't be here…"

"But the Chief said the gateway was only open this one night," Cami commented, rising to her feet.

"Meaning he's trapped," Eret commented.

"Is that really a dragon?" Fishlegs asked, his eyes almost popping out on stalks. Hiccup smiled.

"Guys-this is Toothless, the last Night Fury," he said proudly, resting his hand on the black dragon's smooth, flattened head. "Toothless-meet my friends…" The dragon inclined his head and looked at the young man's face with a _'Really? You're really going to go through this with me? With these people?'_ look. Hiccup looked embarrassed. "Yeah, okay-you don't need that part…"

"Why not?" Dagur asked. Hiccup sighed.

"Because all of you are my friends back then," he admitted. "Your ancestors anyway…and you all look weirdly similar to them…" The twins shared a look and butted heads, collapsing back onto the airbed.

"Do they…did they…?" Astrid asked, coming forward and peering at the dragon. Toothless warbled and nuzzled her middle affectionately.

"Oh yeah," Hiccup confirmed with a wry grin. "All the time. I'm shocked they could still remember their own names…"

"You realise something?" Heather said, looking around the Cove. The fire was burning brightly once more and the frost was riming the grass. The stars were brilliant and clear in the dark sky, the silhouettes of the trees only blocking the horizon.

"What?" Snotlout asked, scowling as Hiccup wrapped an arm around Astrid and she slid her arm around his waist. "Stupid Hiccup…"

"We've spent an evening in the Cove, we have definitely seen a ghost…" she explained.

"Which no one will ever believe," Cami commented dryly.

"…our friends have finally declared their love for one another…" Heather continued.

"Which is a relief," Dagur admitted, chugging a beer.

"Yeah-I thought they were going to go on forever without ever saying the words," Eret grinned.

"You want to try them on me?" Ruff asked suddenly, hanging onto his arm and leering at him.

"Help!" Eret whimpered.

"…and we have all passed the Rite of Passage…some more so than others…" Heather finished.

"You mean we can go home now? Oh, thank Thor!" Fishlegs sighed in relief. The raven-haired girl took his hand.

"I am very proud of you," she whispered and his eyes grew rounder in shock.

"Really?"

"Really!" she confirmed.

"Here we go again," Dagur groaned. "You better not harm my sister, chubby!"

"Husky! My Mom says I'm _husky_!" Fishlegs protested.

"Oh, I have really missed this," Cami grinned.

"Hey-why is my tent on fire?" Snotlout asked suddenly as he became aware of the sudden heat behind him. Tuff grinned.

"Well, at least it will warm us all up now, not just you," he commented. "Very public-spirited, Snot!"

"What?" Snotlout was almost speechless. And then he turned round. Astrid leaned towards Hiccup.

"Does he know his pants are on fire?" she asked in a low voice.

"I don't think so," he commented. "Do you think we should say anything?"

She made a show of thinking. "I guess so," she sighed. Hiccup glanced down at the dragon.

"Bud-would you do the honours?" he suggested as the Night Fury warbled and glanced at Snotlout-then swatted him with his tail. There was a yell and a splash as he soared through the air and landed in the Mere. "Job done," he said.

"Why did you do that?" Snotlout yelled, wading out of the freezing water. Eret and Cami were helpless with laughter, the twins were rolling on the ground and Fishlegs and Heather were hanging onto each other, giggling. Dagur shrugged.

"Is he really that oblivious?" he asked and Hiccup nodded.

"As a brick," he confirmed. The red-haired man scratched his beard thoughtfully.

"You may be right," he murmured. "If you need any help, Hiccup-I am always here for you. I mean, you've been through the most amazing Rite of Passage of any of us!"

"I think we've checked every box-and then some," Hiccup murmured as he smiled over at Astrid, who was toasting some marshmallows over the flames. "I mean, we've made it up here, Snot was pranked, we've met some thousand year old apparitions, completed a millennium-old Prophesy, I've finally got a girlfriend and a dragon has come through a time portal and is sitting beside me in 2018! Every box checked!"

"Except one," Tuff piped up and held up his rucksack. "Fireworks to ward off ghouls and trolls!"

"I think that ship may have sailed," Eret commented. Ruff leaned against him.

"I'll protect you, beefcake!" she leered as he cringed away.

"Who's going to protect Eret from you?" Cami murmured.

Astrid sat down by Hiccup and Toothless the dragon settled behind them, forming a very warm and reassuring backrest. Smiling, the new couple shared marshmallows melted on chocolate biscuits as the twins set up the fireworks on the far side of the Mere. There was a pause and the first screams and whizzes as the rockets arched up into the dark sky, pink and green showers of lights smearing across the sky above the Cove. Toothless growled but Hiccup patted him reassuringly.

"It's okay, bud," he murmured. "You'll find much noisier things this end of history. Wait until you meet a truck…"

There was a warble and then a growl. Hiccup chuckled.

"Nope-I think this is going to be interesting," he commented as Astrid snuggled against him.

"Well, I finally got you to say the words…just in time…" she smirked.

"Plus five minutes," he sassed.

"Well, you cut it fine, Babe-but we got there," she reminded him and draped an arm around him. "I've got my Hiccup and you have your Astrid. And you know…I was scared." He stared at her, shocked. "Not of the twins' stupid pranks but that I would lose you. And that was the scariest thing of all!" She sighed. "But if you tell anyone, I will deny it. I may need to kill you as well…"

"You know, that it completely illogical?" he asked her and she grinned.

"I nearly lost my Hiccup," she sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. "It was the only thing that scared me."

"And me-well, losing Astrid, not Hiccup because I'm Hiccup and…rambling again," he mumbled and kissed her hair.

"It's a good thing that no one tells anyone about what goes on during the Rite of Passage so no one will suspect what went on this time!" she smiled.

"For sure," Hiccup agreed. "I mean, no one must know about Toothless-I am sure we can hide him in the woods behind my house and we can work something out…" She smiled and wiped her mouth.

"I just have a couple of questions," she murmured. He wrapped his arm around her warm shape and nuzzled her hair. There were memories swirling around the back of his mind, the echoes of his life back in old Viking Berk that he had abandoned. And they were starting to fade, like an old dream. There were things he knew, his ability to speak and read old Norse, that he really hoped he could keep but if not…he would accept it. Toothless took a deep breath behind him and he felt his lips stretch in a smile.

"Fire away, Milady," he invited her gently.

"Best friend? Really?" she asked archly. He blushed as Toothless gave a smug warble.

"Well-my first proper friend and with him I managed to stop a war and then several other smaller wars and...well, I'll explain later," he said rapidly. "But you are my best human friend." She chuckled.

"Good enough. What will Toothless the cat think of the real thing?" she asked him and he chuckled.

"I am sure he'll huff and hiss and then decide if he wants to stay…but I'm sure he will because he knows he's onto a good thing," he guessed and she chuckled.

"Yeah-he's a cat who knows his mind," she smiled. "And who fills his bowl the best. What about Chief Stoick?" His face fell.

"I've checked and there are no records surviving from that time," he explained. "They mention Stoick becoming Chief and then we resume records with his grandson, Brawny the Peacemaker…" He paused. "Not what I would have chosen for a child's name to be honest…but I'm called Hiccup so what would I know?" She giggled.

"Maybe there are no records so that history had a choice," she suggested and he looked into her brilliant eyes as another couple of rockets exploded overhead, the gold sparkles mingling with the brilliant stars.

"As good an explanation as any," he sighed and she stretched up and kissed his cheek. "I guess Gothi was right-the past has already happened and whatever occurred this night was already written." He sighed and stared into the flames, breaking a stick and lobbing it into the flames. "You know, I expected to be taken back tonight…because I was just too scared to say the words until it was almost too late. Because I thought I would lose you again if I spoke…and it would have killed me to have lost your friendship…and your love…"

"And you almost lost me because of that," she sighed. "Hiccup the Muttonhead."

"Oh Thor, that is dreadful," he sighed. "Prefer Hiccup the Dragon Rider…" Astrid hummed in satisfaction.

"And that's the last thing, Babe," she murmured. "What are you going to tell your Dad-in this time-about him?" Toothless warbled and pricked his ears as Hiccup looked around at his friends, all watching the fireworks with marshmallows and beers and groaned.

"Oh Thor," he groaned. "Now explaining all of this to my Dad-that's scary!"

 **The End**

 **Happy Halloween!-hp**


End file.
